Tennis Ball (BFDI)
Tennis Ball (or TB for short) is an armless male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on BFDIA, he is on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker challenge is to jump through a cliff. He fell off the ledge, into the Tiny Loser Chamber at the bottom. The magnet he used to retrieve Announcer's marble collection, was then shown once more in Gardening Hero where he states he can demagnetize The Announcer in his promo picture when The Announcer calls him "clumsy" again. He then shows the effects of the magnet in The Glistening when Announcer calls him "clumsy" once more. Besides his appearance on BFDI, Tennis Ball is also a male contestant on Team Islanders. Although he's quite shy, he can be a good friend to have. BFAH TB did his best in challenges, despite being clumsy. He placed 1st, earning the Hotel. He didn't allow Dora, Flower, David, or Steven to access it (likely because they are stick figures). BFDI Survivor Tennis Ball '''appeared in the camp BFDI Survivor as a contestant, portrayed by 1234DRG1. In Episode 1, he was put on Team 4. The first challenge of the season was to come up with a team name. Tennis Ball's submission, '''5 Peas In a Pod, was not the best on the team, and ultimately, the team would then be known as Eclipsed Survivors. The Eclipsed Survivors ''would ultimately avoid being up for elimination for most of the pre-merge, winning most to all of the challenges, with the only exception to this occurring in Episode 8, where the ''Eclipsed Survivors lost their first ever challenge, but 5 people who did not do the challenge, including fellow ''Eclipsed Survivor ''member Blocky, who was later saved from elimination. In Episode 11, the teams were reshuffled, and the first individual challenge was held. Tennis Ball placed 2nd in the challenge, and being named the team captain of the new ''Eclipsed Survivors. ''Tennis Ball chose former team captain Flower, rival Basketball, hothead Firey, and silent Teardrop onto his team. In a twist, the 2nd and 3rd place teams were up for a double elimination. However, Tennis Ball was given immunity for winning the challenge. The ''Eclipsed Survivors, ''under Tennis Ball's leadership, did not lose a single challenge, and the team members, sans Teardrop, all made it to the merge. In the first merged challenge, Tennis Ball kept strong, and placed a 9/10 in the Trivia challenge. Tennis Ball would not be up for elimination again until Episode 17, where everyone, except former team captain Flower, was up for a special viewer vote. However, he received 0 votes and was saved. Tennis Ball's next time up for elimination was in Episode 20, when he lost the crossword challenge, and was put up for elimination alongside Match and Pen. However, he was saved with 1 vote. In the next challenge, Tennis Ball made it to the final round in the challenge, but lost in the 3-way final round. He was later saved from elimination. In Episode 25, Tennis Ball placed last in the Unicycle challenge, and was put up for elimination. Sadly, he was eliminated right before the finale, and placed 7th. Trivia *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". Gallery Tennis Ball Masking 23.png|Tennis Ball asset. Tennis Ball Masking 7.png Tennis Ball Masking 5.png Tennisball_Pose1.png TennisBall.png Team_Islanders.png|Tennis Ball's Team Tennis_Ball_(46).png Tennis Ball (64).png Riiceee Cakeeesss.png Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:Eliminated Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Heroes Category:Team No-Name Category:Balls